utsafandomcom-20200214-history
2014 University Life Awards
The 2014 University Life Awards took place in the UC III Ballroom on April 3, 2014 at 6pm and finished around 8:00. The masters of ceremony were Mr. and Ms. UTSA Zack Dunn and Rebecca Smith and the theme was "Let Your Dreams Set Sail." The awards selection committee was not listed on the program like it had been in previous years. The co-chairs for the event were Camille Ramos and Corrine LePere. The ULAs are hosted by Student Government Association. HEB donated gift cards to the winners of the Jane Findling, Golden Feather, and RSO awards. Student Awards Most Outstanding Freshman *Winner: Velie Sando *Finalist: Lorenzo Garcia *Presenter: SGA Secretary Jerome Scott Most Outstanding Sophomore *Winner: Tanique Burke *Finalists: Carl Willis, Jocelyn Carnicle *Presenter: SGA Secretary Jerome Scott Most Outstanding Junior *Winner: Kimberly Redgate *Finalist: Maya Blisse Lofton *Presenter: SGA Advisor John Montoya and SGA Executive Senator Chris Stewart Most Outstanding Senior *Winner: Luis Ramos *Finalists: Michael Russo, Michelle Garza *Presenters: SGA Vice President Andie Watson and SGA Senior Senator Robert Zubiate Most Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Raquel Hernandez *Finalist: Noreal Armstrong *Presenter: Volunteer of the Year *Winner: Hannah Beck *Finalists: Luis Ramos, Alexis Blessing, Michael Thomas *Presenter: 2013 winner Oluwaseun Rita Adeyinka Most Outstanding Resident Assistant *Winner: Ediri Nesiama *Presenter: 2013 co-winner Kyle Lemere Greek Man and Woman of the Year *Winners: Fezaan Jameel (ΣΠ), Rebecca Smith (ZTA) *Presenter: Greek Advisor Jarvis Clark Jane Findling Award *Winners: Christine Velasquez, Lukas Sehlke, Jade Heverly Campbell, Alex Guajardo, McKenzie Adams, Michael Russo, Sarah Gibbens, Jerome Scott *Presenter: Jane Findling-Burton Golden Feather Award *Winners: Andie Watson, Darryl Wyrick, Rebecca Smith, Hannah Beck, Christian Ume-Ezeoke, Zack Dunn, Quinton Garcia *Presenter: UTSA Vice President of Student Affairs Sam Gonzales Organization Awards Outstanding Service Program or Project Award *Winner: For the Kids Dance Marathon *Finalists: Green Society, Omega Delta Phi *Presenter: SGA Chief of Staff Conor Harvey Outstanding Cultural Awareness Program *Winner: Alpha Phi Alpha *Finalists: Delta Xi Nu, African Student Association *Presenters: Gilbert Alonzo and SGA Treasurer-elect Ileana Gonzalez Most Outstanding Membership Development *Winner: Zeta Tau Alpha *Finalists: For the Kids, VOICES *Presenter: SGA Secretary-elect Cole Whitmore Outstanding New Registered Student Organization *Winner: MOVE *Finalists: Delta Sigma Theta, Youth Behind Movement *Presenter: University Advancement Chair Josh Fierro Outstanding Organization Advisor *Winner: Wanda Guntz (Delta Sigma Theta) *Finalist: Pesha Mabrie *Presenter: Assistant Dean of Students Barry McKinney Outstanding Registered Student Organization *Winner: Green Society *Finalists: Phi Beta Sigma, African Student Association *Presenter: Assistant Dean of Students Barry McKinney Faculty/Staff Awards Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Tenure-Track) *Winner: Dr. Matthew Gdovin, Department of Biology *Presenters: SGA VP-elect Christian Kenney and another SGA member Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Non-Tenure-Track) *Winner: Dr. Susan Dalterio, Department of Biology *Presenter: SGA VP-elect Christian Kenney and another SGA member Outstanding Academic Advisor *Winner: Yolanda Williams (nee Davis) *Finalist: Dr. Ann Eisenberg *Presenter: Executive Director of Advising Barbara Smith Outstanding Support Staff *Winner: Esperanza Guadalajara, Campus Recreation *Finalist: Ayeza Zafar-Choudhury, Center for Research and Training in Sciences *Presenter: Former Associate Dean of Students Dr. John Kaulfus John Kaulfus Outstanding Professional Staff *Winner: Pesha Mabrie *Finalists: Tony Daniels, Susanna Knouse *Presenter: Former Associate Dean of Students Dr. John Kaulfus College Awards College of Architecture Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Carlos Serrano *Finalists: Blaine Sparks, David Goolsby *Presenter: College of Architecture Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Denise Castillo *Finalists: Lance Lanoux, Angela Heartsell *Presenter: College of Business Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jose Camacho *Finalists: Biljana Jovanova, Jonathan "Rico" Peterson-Ruiz *Presenter: Associate Dean Dr. Diane Walz College of Business Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Megan Shaver *Presenter: Associate Dean Dr. Diane Walz College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Pamela Bejarano *Finalists: skipped by program *Presenter: Dr. Richard Boon, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Adolph Delgado *Finalists: Sean Danweber, Sofia Garza *Presenter: College of Engineering Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Peter Mancuso *Finalists: Joseph Whitehouse, Katie Parks *Presenter: College of Engineering Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Anand Srinivasan *Finalists: Madhuparma Pal, Anna Boeck *Presenter: College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Hannah Beck *Finalists: Ariana Treviño, Alex Guajardo *Presenter: Dr. Steven Levitt, Associate Dean College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Willie Hale *Presenter: Dr. Steven Levitt, Associate Dean College of Public Policy Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Hilliard Drew Galloway *Presenter: Associate Dean Dr. Francine Sanders Romero College of Public Policy Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Nicole A. Bell *Presenter: Associate Dean Dr. Francine Sanders Romero College of Sciences Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Akhilesh Mantripragada *Finalists: Shelby McCowen, Margarita Akopian *Presenter: College of Sciences Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Anthony Escalante *Finalist: Chad Sundol *Presenter: Honors College Outstanding Student *Winner: Jade Heverly-Campbell *Finalists: Rosemary Beavers, Jose Camacho *Presenter: SGA Advisor John Montoya University College Outstanding Student *Winner: Reba Juhasz *Finalist: Jade Heverly-Campbell *Presenter: Dean of University College Dr. Larry Williams Campus Recreation Awards Female Athlete of the Year *Winner: McKenzie Adams, Volleyball *Presenter: none (award was skipped) Male Athlete of the Year *Winner: Andrew Akens, Track and Field shot put *Presenter: none (award was skipped) Outdoor Adventurers of the Year *Winners: Amber Elizondo and Dennis Tumanjong *Presenter: Campus Rec Assistant Director Mario Rios Fitness and Wellness Participant of the Year *Winners: Marisela Rebollar and Garret Kneese *Presenters: Campus Rec Assistant Directors of Fitness and Wellness Alison Smith and Steve Kudika, respectively Best Intramural Official of the Year *Winner: Andreanna Broussard *Presenter: Club Sports Leader of the Year *Winner: Zachary Guerra *Presenter: Campus Rec Assistant Director Mario Rios Bobbie Walker Best Female and Male Intramural Athlete of the Year *Winners: Zachary Beeler and Emily Skipper *Presenter: Category:University Life Awards Category:2013-2014 at UTSA